I'll Be Watching You
by girlinterrupted12
Summary: Every breath you take, and every move you make, every bond you break, every step you take; I'll be watching you. Blaine was tired of lurking in the shadows. Why couldn't Kurt see that they were prefect for each other? If only he could make Kurt see that they were meant to be. Warning: This fic contains stalking, violence and homosexuality please read with caution. Very Dark.
1. Prologue

**Warning: This fic contains; graphic violence, coarse language, sexually mature themes, homosexuality, sexuality, bisexuality, stalking, creepy behavior, attempted suicide, kinks, death threats and mental instability.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

_I'll Be Watching You_

* * *

On this particularly day Kurt was nude.

A flimsy pale white sheet barely covering his long creamy legs as he lie in bed, angelic face deep in sleep. It was a rarity to see him sleeping naked, considering how he finicky he was about personal hygiene and how much he loved his silk navy blue P.J's. Both arms folded under his white pillow, his head turned to his left, brown soft hair falling over his eyes without the product holding it in place. Partially obstructing the view of his face was the pillow, as his back rose with each sleepy breath, his lips curled into a small smile as the daylight coaxed him out of the slumber he was in. His pale skin looked even darker in the dim early morning light, the muscles in his back occasionally twitching as his mind traveled through the remnants of his dream.

The sheet always seemed to gather around his hips no matter how much or how little he had tossed throughout the night. Bunches of white Egyptian material hid his ass, the swell of it teasingly just under the sheet begging to be groped and fucked. Long legs with a light coating of brown hair and well developed calves led to his bare feet that usually stuck out from the bottom of the sheet. On most nights he would have been asleep on his back; fastidious about keeping his face away from the pillow because of the bacteria he imagined swarming the surface.

However, tonight was different, tonight he had entertained company, his boyfriend, and they'd gone to a bar for drinks then came back to Kurt's apartment where they made deep passionate love long into the night. It was obvious that Kurt was far too warn out to care about getting dressed in his night clothing, considering the several sexual positions they had tried.

Kurt's legs over Adam's shoulders.

Kurt on all fours.

Then of course a favorite of his, Kurt in missionary position.

Exhausted, they had both collapsed onto the bed, no cuddling of course because Kurt didn't care much for it and Adam didn't seem like the type. No, tonight was just about a drunken fuck and that's exactly how it ended.

His sleeping arrangements varied depending on the weather. On colder nights, he slept peacefully under beige comforter with each square puffed to the maximum with feathers. On warmer nights, like last night, he slept with only a sheet. With the sun now peaking over the horizon he observed Kurt awaken, first his hand twitched as if his body was a tuned to the morning and then he rolled over onto his side, his hand slammed onto the snooze button before it rang. Then, very slowly he reached over to his lover and placed a small kiss on his temple.

Kurt yawned, stretching his limbs they crack and his sleep blue eyes opened up slowly. To his right, his lover began to stir, leaning over he planted a chaste kiss against Kurt's pink lips. They both moaned then mumbled good morning and with a devious smile Kurt crawled under the covers and Adam's head lolled back, hips arching off the bed, his hand tangled in Kurt's hair as he suckled on his noticeable erection.

It was something they did almost every morning. Adam awoke achingly hard, desperate for Kurt's lips and of course he would oblige, sticking his ample ass in the air and slurring at Adam's cock like a greedy slut, leaving the older man wanton. Then once his lover was brought to the peak of pleasure, cuming in hot sprits into Kurt's mouth he'd grin then jump out of bed and into the shower.

But today they decided to bask in the post-orgasmic glow and Adam wrapped his arms around Kurt kissing languidly up and down his neck. After a few minutes of cuddling, Kurt swung his legs over the side of the bed. His bare feet padded across the hardwood floor as he walked to his bathroom and started the hot water in his shower. Under the spray, he washed his hair first, letting the shampoo sit while he used his vanilla scented body wash and lathered up his body.

Kurt always showered first.

Mostly because he had a strict skin, hair and nail regiment that needed to be followed, while Adam showered lazily, scrubbing his body briefly before stepping out.

When he was done rinsing the soap and shampoo, he got out and dried off with a fluffy towel. He always started with his face, and then continued over his shoulders, down his arms before moving onto his chest, legs, and finally, his back. Bringing the towel up to his head, he rubbed his hair quickly, gathering the excess moisture from his brown hair.

He brushed his teeth, always with his pink toothbrush kept in the black holder on the left side of his sink. As he looked in the mirror, he moved the brush around his mouth several times before he spit the mint toothpaste into the white porcelain sink. Grabbing the black cup off the marble counter, he filled it with water and rinsed his mouth out. He shaved next, dragging the razor along the scruff with clean precise strokes before banging it against the sink's edge and dipping it under the water. Then of course his skin regiment, wrapping the towel around his waist he walked out of the bathroom and sat at his vanity table. Apply various creams he massaged it in carefully into his skin.

Once they were both dressed they discussed their plans for the day, conversationally or they just listened to the news for weather and traffic reports. Today Kurt dressed in gray patterned slacks with a matching gray long sleeve shirt with a stylish white collar, while his lover wore something more casual because he would be with his students all day. When the clock struck seven Adam left in haste, kissing Kurt roughly, his large hands massaging his ass and his tongue down Kurt's throat. Kurt laughed, shoving his lover out the door before closing it soundly behind him.

It was in times like these where Blaine felt the bile rise from his throat threatening to come out. He hated their long goodbyes filled with lust and passion.

It _disgusted_ him.

Kurt deserved better than a lowly TA at NYADA.

He deserved someone who knew him inside and out. Like how he didn't like having two carbs in one meal or that he preferred pants to shorts because he was self-conscious about his pale skin. Or that he enjoyed harlequin romance novels on occasion. Blaine was sure Adam knew none of those things. Breathing in deeply he watched the front door for a minute and was glad he perfectly timed when Kurt was leaving because he was currently locking his front door and walking towards his car. As if sensing a presence he stopped and turned causing Blaine to react quickly and duck behind the tree he was standing next too. Scanning the area Kurt shrugged and got into his car, pulled out of the driveway and drove to work.

Watching the car bypass him and swerved down the street Blaine physically relaxed, his head falling back against the tree trunk as it supported his weight. He wasn't sure why but his heart was thundering in his chest, just the thought of having those gorgeous blue eyes on him sent his entire body into a panic.

It's all he's dreamed of since they day he's laid eyes on Kurt.

Licking his dry lips, he rearranged his large thick framed glasses that were sliding down his nose. After his heart rate slowed he stepped out from the tree, waved to the neighbors that stared at him questionably and walked to his car that was parked half a block away from Kurt's house. Checking his wrist watch he realized that he would be late for work if he didn't leave now, so he jogged most of the way there. Out of breath he finally reached his Pontiac 2000, jumped in and drove to his job at Vogue. Dot. Com.

Kurt hated when his secretary was late.

And of course Blaine had a _nasty_ habit of being late.

* * *

**A/N: Hey ya'll, this is just the prolong but let me know if I should continue. Warning this will be dark just like all my other stories and Blaine is going to be stalking Kurt. **

**So, should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This fic contains; graphic violence, coarse language, sexual mature themes, homosexuality, sexuality, bisexuality, stalking, creepy behavior, kinks, death threats and mental instability.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

_I'll Be Watching You_

* * *

"Where is that hobbit of a secretary of yours Hummel?" Santana barked, black heels clicking loudly on the hardwood floor as she charged towards him. "He's late for the third time this week and if he wasn't so fucking good at his job I would have fired him _ages_ ago."

"Relax," Kurt replied, leaning against his desk. They were in his office waiting for Blaine to hurry up and come with the design prints for this weekend's Expose Fashion Week. It was the busiest time of the year which meant more stress for him because he was in charge of overlooking all designs, models and making sure everyone knew their placements. It was a hell of a job but Isabelle trusted him and he was determined not to fuck this up. "He'll be here. He's probably just stuck at the store printing the designs off as we speak."

"You better be right Mr. Twinkle Toes because I needed those designs like _yester_day and the launch is in three days—"

"I know," He replied.

"I _know_ you know." Santana growled. "But if we don't get those designs we might as well shit on the walkway and call it fashion."

Frankly, Santana's bitchy attitude was putting him on edge. He was well aware of the deadlines; in fact he was the one who came up with them. Checking the clock hanging over the wall he saw that it was going on eight thirty and if Blaine didn't walk through that door he'd have a foot shoved up his ass, special delivery from Kurt Hummel.

"S-sorry I'm late." Blaine stammered, staggering into his office wearing one of his god-awful lime green sweaters, paired with baggy jeans and of course running sneakers. Anyone would think that after working for Vogue. Dot Com for a year they'd at least up their fashion sense but Kurt learned that Blaine was a hopeless case mostly because he insisted on wearing hideous clothes daily. It was so _grotesque _that he seriously considered throwing Blaine under a bus just to shield his eyes. And he couldn't even get started on that horrible mop of hair on his head or those too-wide-too-thick-framed nerd glasses Blaine always wore.

Despite his horrible fashion sense he knew deep down, _way_ down underneath those layers of moth infested clothing, Blaine was sweet. However, that didn't shake the feeling that was something unbelievably _off_ about his character.

He was a nice guy, maybe even attractive if you overlooked his social awkwardness. He kept to himself most days choosing to eat lunch in his car instead of in the lunch room like the rest of the staff did. The way he acted, so bashful, blushing at every comment that came his way, Kurt couldn't stop himself from finding it endearing but at this moment he was just very annoyed.

"I'm so s-sorry," Blaine mumbled he dropped his messenger bag onto the floor, struggling to take out the large designs that were rolled up in cylinders out of his bag.

"Be careful with those numb-nuts!" Santana snapped looking like she could commit murder any second. "They are worth more than your pathetic life." Once he pulled them out she quickly snatched them out of his hand and began unraveling them. "Excellent, just prefect," She gushed spreading them out on Kurt's desk. "Look at that Kurt, the photography is nearly flawless and the dresses are superb, Isabella is going to freak when she sees this."

Kurt looked them over smiling proudly. "Great, now we can get started on the layout, I want themes, brain storming ideas." He turned to Blaine sharply, who was staring at the floor wringing his hands. "I want to call a conference meeting in half an hour."

"Y-yes sir," Blaine muttered.

"Tell everyone to come fully prepared with ideas for the event." Kurt said, pulling out his daily planner he wrote down everything he had just said.

"What are you waiting for?" Santana snarled at Blaine who looked startled for a moment before scurrying out of the room.

Kurt glared at her. "Why do you always have to be such a bitch to him?"

She scoffed. "When have I ever _not_ been a bitch to anyone? It's just a part of my personality."

"Yes," Kurt said rolling his eyes. "God forbid you treat anyone unequally."

"That's why we've been friends for so long." Santana smirked, placing her hand on her hip.

For a moment Kurt admired her long purple dress that stopped just above the knee, it was tight and dipped low in the front, no doubt from the famous Elizabeth Carpenter, a collector's item.

"Get back to work."

"Alright, but meet me at my desk at noon there's this new restaurant across the street that I want to try." Santana said walking out of his office.

Glancing over the designs Kurt sat down and began calling famous designers and confirming the date of the launch. It was tough, dealing with overbearing, stuck up designers who thought the rose and set on their asses but he managed and by ten o'clock he was exhausted. Gathering his things he got up from his desk and walked towards the conference room, very aware that soon he'd need a coffee fix or else he might make the interns cry again. When he walked into the conference room he was glad the entire staff was already there waiting for him. That was one of the reasons why Blaine was so good at his job, except for having a habit of being late, he was very efficient and resourceful and Kurt didn't even know how he got through the day without him.

"Okay," Kurt said sitting at in the large leather chair at the head of the long table. "Let's get started." He scanned the room looking to see if anyone was missing and then he noticed that Blaine wasn't there. "Where's—"

"Here you go Kurt," Blaine said literally appearing out of nowhere and handing Kurt a large cup of coffee with a trouble shot of Espresso.

"Oh," Kurt said taking it from him. "Thank you."

It was weird the way Blaine always knew exactly when he need a pick-me-up, but he appreciated it greatly.

"Okay, now we can get started."

The meeting went until lunch, they had discuss various themes and decoration ideas for the Launch in the end they decided to make the theme simple because it was still summer. By the time it was over Kurt was starving ready to eat anything but he pushed those thoughts aside as he spoke quietly to Santana as they walked to his office.

"I don't understand why you're being so uptight about this." Santana said rolling her eyes. "A summer theme is so boring and clichéd. We are Vogue. Dot com okay, we literally invented fashion we need to go bolder than that."

"What would you have me do?" Kurt asked. "We only have a few days before the launch, the dresses are already made and the designer would shit bricks if we decided to change everything now." He said when the entered his office.

The phone on his desk started to ring and Kurt picked it up. "What?"

"Y-you have a visitor," Blaine said timidly.

"Who..?"

"Oh, no sir you can't just barge in—" Blaine said frantically on the other end and soon he saw his front door opening.

"Jezz, your secretary is a real pain in the ass." Adam muttered coming through the door.

Kurt grinned. "What are you doing here?" He walked over to his boyfriend and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"I came to take you out for lunch, babe," Adam said. "I called in advance but I guess you didn't get the message."

Kurt winkled his eyebrows. "No I guess Blaine must have forgotten…."

In all of his time working with Blaine he's never known him to forget anything, but in the end he's only human and things have been really hectic around here so he shrugs it off.

"Yeah, I'll bet." Adam said rolling his eyes.

"Well, there's this new restaurant across the street Santana wanted to check out." Kurt said gathering his brief case and office keys.

"Great, it'll be one girl and two gays." Santana mumbled.

The three of them walked out of the office talking excitedly about that new restaurant that opened up.

"Blaine," Kurt said as he noticed him hunched over his desk scribbling in his notebook.

"Y-yes sir," He looked up immediately.

"Hold all my calls until I get back."

"Of course," He muttered bowing his head and going back to his notebook.

"Why don't you head out to lunch now? I'm sure everything can be settled when we get back." Kurt said with a smile.

"Oh…Um…I'm not that hungry—"

Just then his stomach rumbled loudly.

Looking absolutely modified Blaine blushed, hiding his face in his hands. "Oh gosh, I missed breakfast this morning—"

"It's okay," Kurt said gently. "As your boss I order you to go out."

Blaine peeked through his fingers up at Kurt looking completely adorable making his smile widen.

"Okay," Blaine replied. "See you."

"Bye."

Adam grabbed his hand and once Kurt turned around he was confronted by a very displeased looking Santana.

"Now, if you are done chatting with the charity case we can finally move on to more important topics: like _me._"

**vVv**

Immediately after he came back from lunch he a swamped, his desk littered with various proposal's, his phone ringing off the hook and by the end of the day he wanted to shot himself in the foot for taking on such a demanding, stressful job. The time flew by and well after seven he was still stuck at his desk trying to figure out the seating arrangements for the Launch. Checking the clock he cursed realizing that he was late for dinner with Adam. Standing he started clearing off his desk and putting the designs in the drawer before shoving the notes he had made into his stylish auburn messenger bag. Turning off the lights in the room he made sure to lock the door behind him.

It was now _eerily_ quiet and dark since everyone had gone home for the night. Weaving his way through the sea of cubicles he walked towards the elevator trying to shake the feeling in his gut that he was being followed. His heart thundered in his chest as the inkling of a perceived threat was gnawing in his head. It was like his brain was punching in a series of ridiculous scenarios that fed his fear more and more.

It was an irrational, yet reoccurring and he chastised himself for being so silly.

Even though the evidence was staring him in the face, Kurt dismissed his fears. Sure, everyone got a little scared in the dark and it wasn't _un_common to feel uncomfortable alone so why did he feel his skin crawl as if he was being watched?

Why did the hairs at the back of his neck stand up whenever he was even in public?

It was as if he body was trying to tell him that a presence lurking in the shadows. Looking over his shoulder he tried to relax when he saw the cost was clear and the elevator door opened. Exhaling in relief he walked in and just as the doors were closing a hand shot out blocking it. Kurt's heart leaped in his chest as the fear coiled in his stomach.

"Hold the door p-please!"

But once he heard the voice he visibly relaxed, Kurt immediately pressed a button to reopen them. Blaine stumbling through the doors holding various papers, design prints, trying desperately not to drop them. Kurt laughed taking some of them out of his hands. "Here let me help."

"T-thanks," Blaine smiled up at him. Once the doors closed Kurt pressed the button for the ground floor.

"Wow, you should really bitch at your boss for giving you so much work." Kurt winked.

"W-what? No I would never…I mean sure the work isn't good and it's not like I _enjoy_ it but I would never complain—"

"Blaine." Kurt said simply. "I'm kidding."

"Oh….right."

"What are you doing here so late anyway?"

"Just trying to get an early start on tomorrow….I-I noticed that you like having your Friday's free so I figured—"

"Wait," Kurt replied. "You stayed late today, just so that I wouldn't have that much work to do tomorrow?"

"Well….yes," Blaine said shuffling his feet.

Kurt was stunned into silence.

He didn't even know what to say. This sweet, K-mart wearing—horribly dressed—bumbling buffoon—had been helping out with his work load.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you," Kurt said gently. "You can have tomorrow off."

"No—I didn't do it so that I can have—"

"I know." Kurt cut in. "You're a hard worker I have no idea where the hell I'd be without you. Despite the fact that you've saved my ass on so many occasions and you have the memory of an elephant," Kurt praised. "I just want you to know that I appreciate it and I want you to take tomorrow off."

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly, what with the launch and everything going on—"

"If you dare come into work tomorrow I will fire your ass." Kurt said smirked. "Then rehire you the next day."

Blaine blushed then looked at his dirty sneakers. "I guess I could take a day off."

When the elevator dinged he gave the design prints back to Blaine and got off at his stop.

"Don't be late on Monday Anderson," he called as he walked through the dual doors.

* * *

**A/N: WOW! I am blown away by the response to this story:) Thanks to everyone who reviewed. In the next chapter we find out exactly what Blaine will do on his day off;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This fic contains; graphic violence, coarse language, sexual mature themes, homosexuality, sexuality, bisexuality, stalking, creepy behavior, kinks, death threats and mental instability.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

_I'll Be Watching You_

* * *

The next morning Blaine woke up in a cold sweat, hair clung to his forehead as his heart raced in his chest. It was the third time he's dreamt about his parent's death and it was the same reoccurring nightmare. The dream itself was enough to make his heart stop, mind dashing back to the events of that faithful night where his entire world was ripped out of his hands. Gruesome images of his parent's arms and limbs scattered against the ash fault as the Police swarmed around the scene.

_That poor boy._

That poor, lonely boy with no parents who in turn grew up in foster homes.

He had been fourteen, just a boy, barely a man and when things got rough he mentally regressed deep into his sub-consciousness where he lived in a simple world and in that world he developed a sense of purpose, things didn't seem so dismal in his head and in there nobody could touch him: _invincibility_.

Since then he had remain alone, going through life with minuscule routines never finding out what it was like to touch another soul. Now, his life was relatively plain, he went to work, came home and often bantered with his roommate, beyond these four walls the life outside seemed scary but that was until he met Kurt.

That beautiful man had obliterated those four walls, sending him spiraling out of control and down, down, down into what they call love or in his case obsession.

He lived and breathed only for Kurt.

The world didn't make sense without him and one of these days he'd make Kurt see that they were perfect for each other, like ying and yang, they would co-exist in tranquility.

Faithful, beautiful, long suffering Kurt who made him see the light.

Yet, he just had one small obstacle to eradicate.

One final thorn to remove from his bed of roses and in Adam's case it would be permanently.

Throwing his legs over the bed he placed them on the hard wood floor and then stretched his arms out. It was Friday and since he was off today he wondered how to spend the day, maybe a walk through central park and if he was early enough he'd catch Kurt on his morning jog. Grabbing his glasses off his night stand he tore off his shirt, sweats and jumped into the shower. The spray did wonders for the knotted muscles in his back, while soaping his arms and legs he could feel the unmistakable desire pooling in his gut as he imagine Kurt touching him, fucking him, sucking him off in ways he's never imagined.

What he wouldn't give to have that high pitched voice command him to bend over.

Of course they would alternate between top and bottom, Blaine wouldn't be greedy and hog Kurt's dick to himself; he would share so that they would have an equal relationship.

Not like Adam who topped all the time.

Defiantly _not_ like Adam.

Since his parents were deeply religious Blaine was taught that masturbation was a sin and any impure thoughts would surely send him to hell, so for now he refrained from letting his hands wander down south and continued with his shower. Once he was finished he towelled dried off eager to get dressed and start his day. On the way to the kitchen he passed his roommate Nick who was reading the paper but smiled up at him.

"Morning," Nick said.

"Morning," Blaine greeted cheerfully.

"Someone's in a good mood today," Nick laughed.

"I-Well, I just think it's a beautiful day," Blaine sputtered, keeping his eyes low.

"It's pouring buckets outside and there's a fog so thick I can barely see outside the windows." Nick replied. "You got a date?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You know I don't date."

"Well, maybe you should? Jeff knows someone who would be absolutely perfect—"

"No thank you," Blaine said. "I appreciate it but I—I don't think I should I mean….Who would want a nerdy guy like me?"

"You are so handsome and newsflash nerds are hot," Nick smiled. "Come on, just one date then I'll leave you alone."

"Fine, but you have to take the trash out."

"I saw a rat in the garbage dispenser!" Nick whined.

"Get over it."

"I hate you."

Blaine laughed. "Tough and can you please keep the noise down when you and Jeff are you know…."

"Fucking?"

"Yeah….That," Blaine blushed and busied himself with getting a coffee mug

"You can't even say the word?" Nick laughed.

"It's not appropriate—"

"Yeah, yeah," Nick said waving his hand dismissively. "Spare me the vulgarity speech please."

"Alright well, I'll be in my room if you need me." Blaine said pouring himself a steaming cup of coffee and bringing it into his room. When the door was close he visibly relaxed and ran a hand through his mattered curls. In his large bedroom he walked slowly over to the old keyboard he used to practice his music on gathering the sketches that lay on top of it.

He sat down on a chair, situated in the left side of the room at the desk he used to write his music and chose the top paper from the stack and placed it in the empty space below where he had left off yesterday.

It was one of his favorite sketches.

Kurt lying on his stomach on his bed with his sheet twisted around his waist.

Another favorite was Kurt walking into his office.

A third favorite was Kurt sitting down on the toilet.

That one instantly got his heart racing as he memorized the expressions on Kurt's face after he ate a burrito that did agree with his stomach.

The sketches were well done, detailed precise and deliberately accenting all of the auburn hair and angular bone structure of Kurt's face and body. Blaine prided himself in the way that the drawing admired his long limbs, especially his hands and feet. After staring at that picture for a long time he hung it along with the rest he had scattered all over his room. The next sketch was of Kurt jogging last Sunday morning, it had been an unusually cold day, but he was still dressed in shorts, long legs striding down the sidewalk as he kept a five minute mile pace.

His face was blank but the muscles contracted and flexed with each step as he evened out his breath and pushed his body further and further. It had been hard keeping up with Kurt on his weekly jogs because it was difficult to stay hidden yet capture the authentic beauty of Kurt's movements.

Leaning back in his small shitty desk chair he admired his work.

It looked very good and briefly he wondered if Kurt would like it.

Perhaps someday he'd gather the courage and show him.

It was a natural skill that let Blaine capture the exquisiteness of his one and only love.

Every night, he had sat in bed and sketched Kurt. Graphite pencils were his favorite, but he had explored other mediums as well. Blaine even had a few oil paintings of Kurt on the walls in his bedroom. He never lacked inspiration because Kurt was his muse. Even his smallest movements were full of grace and elegance and spoke to Blaine in ways nothing else ever had.

Kurt's movements told him to capture them, those fleeting moments that might not happen again.

When these moments struck him, he would be forced to grab his pencils and paper. Sitting in the middle of his bed, he would be curled over the pad in his lap as his hand moved furiously over the textured paper, sometimes simply not fast enough for his liking as he tried to transfer the image in his head down onto the paper. For hours on end Blaine would draw, stopping only to push his wild hair out of his eyes so he could see Kurt more clearly. Glancing occasionally at the pictures of Kurt on his walls before deciding what needed changing.

More details on his hair.

Smudging his lips so that they had more definitiom.

Each piece got the respect and attention to detail they deserved.

Kurt deserved nothing less.

When a piece was done, it was added to my pile and he moved on to the next. He averaged about one a night and had almost accomplished his goal of covering every inch of every wall in his bedroom with Kurt's likeness.

There had never been a more beautiful decoration.

After hanging the drawings, Blaine felt the arousal stir once more and this time he could not ignore it. Grabbing his messenger bag, sneakers and coat he walked out of his room, remembering to lock the door behind him—he wouldn't want anyone taking his drawing and said goodbye to Nick as he strolled out the front door.

It was a rainy day, the sky looked grim along with the rest of New York and he quickly followed the familiar path towards the subway line. By the time he reached his destination he was significantly soaked but that was okay because soon he'd been enveloped in the essence of Kurt. Skillfully Blaine strutted to a suburban area and even though he could have taken his car he knew that Kurt got off early today and he didn't want to risk being seen. Pulling a key out of his pocket he found the house and went through the back gate, careful not to be seen by the neighbors.

It was around noon when he arrived so it mostly quiet in the neighborhood and he let himself into the quant house eager to stifle his arousal. Since procuring a key several months ago Blaine had been sneaking in and out of Kurt's house for weeks now, he was cautious not leaving anything out of place and keeping his visits to a minimum.

The house is exactly what anyone would expect from one Kurt Hummel.

It was tasteful, luxurious yet the atmosphere was relaxed and inviting, along with the chic decor it was homey, also smelled faintly of cinnamon, apples and just everything Kurt. Leaving his wet shoes outside he opened up the sliding screen door and walked into the house, grateful that Kurt wasn't smart enough to get an alarm system yet.

Blaine didn't waste much time snooping because he already knew where everything was so instead he went straight to the bedroom, shedding his clothes on the way there. Standing completely naked in front of Kurt's soft linen bed, covered in _pure_ white sheets and Egyptian cotton he grabbed a condom from the dresser drawer and a picture of Kurt which sat on the mantel.

Stroking himself calmly he placed the picture of Kurt smiling with a few friends on the edge of the bed and rolled the condom onto his erect cock.

He was careful not to make a mess just because he knew how fastidious Kurt was about it.

Closing his eyes he imagined pale skin on tanned, touching, fondling, stroking and finally penetrating a puckered entrance and the _splendor _of being surrounded by tight everlasting heat. Blaine bit his lips and his continued to fantasize while jerking off to the man of his dreams, a pungent scent filled the air as he neared his climax, he was hot, body temperature rising, electric shock waves tearing through his veins and with one final move he tore off the condom and allowed his dick to erupt all over the picture, his cum spraying all over Kurt's smiling face.

In that moment Blaine laughed, to most it would probably be sick and sadistic but to him it was the most earth shattering experience he's ever had. In that moment he was imaging Kurt lapping up all of his sweet nectar.

Through the deep haze, cloudy blurred vision and racing heart Blaine shut his eyes so that he could see the stars clearer.

* * *

**A/N: Blaine is super creepy and I hope ya'll are enjoying the story! Please read and review. Sadly this chapter is unbeta'd so all the mistakes are my own. Next chapter Kurt finds out he has a secrete admirer. **

**Send me some love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This fic contains; graphic violence, coarse language, sexual mature themes, homosexuality, sexuality, bisexuality, stalking, creepy behavior, kinks, death threats and mental instability.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

_I'll Be Watching You_

* * *

Collapsing on the bed Kurt grunted, panting heavily.

Adam laid next to him sheen of sweat covering his entire body grinning. Looking over at his lover, Kurt let out a carefree laugh, feeling the tension release in his arms and legs. It was the best sex he had in a long time and he was glad Adam was available for the night. His ass was incredibly sore, but the pain was _delicious_ and he couldn't fault Adam for being a little rough. Work had started taking a toll on him and he was in dire need of some relief. Licking his lips he leaned over kissing Adam, languidly letting his tongue explore.

"Watch it or else there will be a round two," Adam chuckled against his lips.

"Don't tease me," Kurt groaned before rolling out of bed and walking ass naked to the bedroom. It was pretty late and he had to wake up early tomorrow to get to work on time. Staring at himself in the full length mirror he smiled at his reflection, he looked flushed, body vibrating from post-orgasmic bliss. Grabbing he tooth brush he frowned when he saw it lying on the counter instead of where it usually was, beside the toothpaste.

That's strange because he didn't remember putting it anywhere else.

Sticking his head out the bathroom door he saw Adam splayed out on his bed stretching his long limbs, a flimsy white sheet covering his naked torso.

"Babe…?" Kurt called.

"Yeah,"

"Did you move my toothbrush?"

"No…Why?" Adam asked turning to look at him.

Kurt shrugged not trying to make a big deal out of it. "No reason I—"

He nearly choked when he saw that a picture of him and a few of his high school friends had been moved from its place on the night table and put on his book shelf mantel.

_What the fuck? _

Marching over to the book shelf with his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth Kurt snatched it and placed it back on the night table glaring down at Adam.

"What?"

Ripping the toothbrush out his mouth he said. "I thought we agreed we weren't going to be moving stuff around?"

Adam groaned. "Not this again come on—"

"Not what?" Kurt replied. "We agreed that we weren't going to touch each other's things without permission—"

"What now I need fucking permission to sleep in my boyfriend's bed?"

"No, no of course not….Just….Did you moved that picture from my night table?"

"No, why would I?"

"So I supposed it got up and walked there all by itself?" Kurt exclaimed.

Adam snorted. "Fuck, I don't need this shit." He got out of bed and grabbed his shirt off the floor, then started shoving his legs through his pants. "Those fucking rules were _your_ idea Kurt, not mine."

"They are just so we don't get confused—"

"No, I think it's because you want an excuse to be so fucking uptight that's all."

Kurt exhaled. "Look, I need things to be a certain way okay—"

"Oh, I know." Adam said grabbing his car keys. "You never let me forget that."

"I wouldn't walked into your apartment and start moving things around—"

"I wouldn't care if you did anyway but you've never been to my apartment have you? Because you like to control _every_ damn thing."

"I do not—"

"Whatever," He scoffed. "Call me when you're willing to grow up."

With that he stormed out of the house slamming the door shut behind him. Rubbing his temple Kurt grumbled under his breath and went back into the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth. What the hell was so wrong with wanting things a certain way? Sure he knew he could be fastidious about his things but that was because he liked organization, order and he didn't like when people started fucking with that. On some level he knew Adam had a point, he was being way to tense about the photograph but they had only been together a few months so their relationship wasn't even that serious. Washing his face Kurt did his skin routine before shutting off the lights and crawling into bed. At some point he knew he'd have to call Adam and apologize for being such a jackass but tonight he just needed sometime alone.

**vVv**

Something wasn't right.

Kurt stared at the floor in his apartment completely dumbfounded. He wasn't by all means a clean freak—okay, occasionally he got upset when people didn't use coasters when they came over—but this was something else entirely. The hardwood floors had always been spotless but they looked like they had been polish and _waxed_. Scratching his head he tried to remember the last time he had waxed the floors but nothing came to mind. Perhaps it was the way the light was hitting it that made it glow? Yes, that had to be it because nothing else made sense.

Shrugging it off, he grabbed his stuff, cursing because he almost spilled his coffee as he juggled his books, messenger bag and keys in one hand. Fuck, Santana was going to have his balls if he wasn't at work soon. Slamming the door, he locked it before jumping into his car and driving to the office.

It was like the world was trying to shit on him.

On his way there he nearly crashed his car into some old lady who didn't know how to make a left turn, then spilt his coffee all over his designer two-hundred dollar pants and to top it all off someone took his parking spot. Between cursing all the deities and muttering obscenities under his breathe he finally entered the office.

"Good morning, sir." Blaine said brightly at his tiny desk.

"Morning," Kurt grunted striding into his office and throwing the papers on top of the desk.

"Where have you been?" Santana demanded appearing literally out of nowhere making Kurt jump ten feet in the air.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Kurt said astonished with his hand over his heart.

"Don't change the subject Hummel." Santana said walking towards him. "We needed to get started like an _hour_ ago."

"Don't bitch at me okay," He snapped. "I've had a hell of a morning so let's just get to work."

Santana smirked. "Fine, but you need to stop by Isabella's office before we start."

"Why?" Kurt said frowning.

"Don't ask me I don't know." Santana walked over to his leather chair and sat down, putting her feet on the desk.

Kurt sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Whatever, but when I get back we have a lot to go over."

"You looked stressed, were you too busy riding my little pony all night long?" She replied.

"Fuck off." Kurt barked, exiting the office.

"Oh, Kurt, Mrs. Wright would like to see you—" Blaine said once he bypassed his desk.

"I know." Kurt said harshly, storming down the hall.

He didn't mean to be an ass to Blaine but he was just having a shitty day and all he needed right now is to have his boss breathing down his neck, not that Isabella was like that. She was a sweetheart and he was lucky to have her as his boss, but still he wanted to prove to her that he could do it on his own, without any help. When he reached her off he knocked twice on the glass door before he let himself in.

Smiling up from her work she greeted him with a warm hug. "So, how's it going handsome?"

Kurt grinned at her. "Pretty well, so far everything is running smoothly."

She eyed him skeptically. "That's good….If you ever need my help just holler."

"I will," Kurt promised.

"We need to have a lunch date or something I hardly see you anymore."

"I know we will soon when all the madness is over."

"Yeah, well the reason I called you in here is because….Well, even though the Fashion Expose hasn't been launched yet, I got my board of directors to start considering you for Director Senior Manager of the company."

"What? Me? No way—fuck," Kurt replied flabbergasted. "That's amazing, thank you—"

"Now, they are just considering you for now but after they've seen what you can do trust me, the job will be yours soon." Isabella said softly.

"I can't thank you enough. You've been my fairy godmother since I've moved here."

"You're welcome honey, just remember to thank when you're some big designer someday. Now, get out of here and get your work done." She laughed, giving him one last embrace.

Leaving her off Kurt felt like he was walking on a cloud, he knew the buzz around the office was about a new Senor Director for the company but he didn't know that he was being considered for the position. Grinning he walked back to his office eager to get back to work, since his entire career was riding on his Fashion Expose it had to be flawless.

**vVv**

"Special delivery to Kurt Hummel…?" A teenager said appearing in his office doorway in baggy clothing popping his gum obnoxiously, with a large assortment of Lilies and Lilacs.

"What..?" He asked. "I didn't order these."

"I just deliver them….so sign here." The boy thrust a clip board and sheet of paper towards him. Speechless Kurt stared at the large flowers grinning wildly as he signed, Adam had _never_ done anything so romantic before so this was entirely new, since their fight this morning he wasn't even sure they were on speaking terms. In fact the most romantic thing Adam has ever done was remembering to flush the toilet whenever he used the bathroom. It was refreshing to know that his boyfriend could still surprise him, but how did he know that Lilies and Lilacs where his favorite flowers? Placing them on the desk he immediately started checking for a card but frowned when he found none.

"Berry and Hudson are asking for a lunch date, you down?" Santana asked marching into his office, then whistled when she saw the flowers. "Damn, someone is trying to get laid tonight."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah and it's defiantly working."

"Turns out Adam isn't such a dimwit after all."

"Yeah..." Kurt sighed happily.

"Okay, now I know you are going to start puking rainbows and stuff but we need to get back to work. I told that Hobbit to go over to FedEx to get the designs that are going to be imported from Paris by that French designer—what's his name, _Pepe Le Pew_."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I don't even know why you are in the fashion business if you hate it so much."

"I don't hate it." Santana replied. "Why wouldn't I be in a multibillion dollar business that makes people aware of how inferior they are to others?"

"Whatever, where is Blaine anyway?"

"He should be back soon….Speak of the Wal-Mart devil and he shall appear," Santana muttered just as Blaine entered the room, soaking wet carrying the FedEx designs in his hand. Kurt grimaced when he saw the water pooling around Blaine's feet, his hair plastered to his face and glasses foggy. On some people they would have looked disgusting but on Blaine he found it so fucking cute, the way he was wrapped up in so many layers and the way his ugly black raincoat clung to his body. Even though he was soaking wet he still tugged on Kurt's heart strings in a way he couldn't explain.

"Did you walk there? You're soaking wet," Kurt said. "Go get cleaned up in the bathroom—"

"First let me take those," Santana said snatching the designs out of his hand and ripping open the box. "Hmm, what the fuck are these?"

Blaine stared at her blankly. "I-ugh the designs you asked for—"

"These are blue prints for a house….." She said holding them in front of his face. "You picked up the wrong FedEx."

"It was the one the guy handed to me….Must have been a mistake." Blaine said shrinking under her hard gaze.

"A mistake…?" She growled.

"It's okay we can just go over and pick it up later—"

"I mean, how hard is it to pick up the right designs? You must be incredibly brain dead to not see these were the wrong ones, I mean Christ—"

"Santana just calmed down—"

"Don't tell me to calm down he fucked up _badly_, again, honestly Kurt you treat this fucking _idiot _like a person."

"Enough," Kurt barked. "Don't say another fucking word or I'll have no choice but to fire you."

"Are you choosing him _over _me? Are you joking—"

"Take a walk, Santana." Kurt warned his voice dangerously low.

Staring at him incredulously she huffed, giving Blaine one last death glare before leaving the room. Rolling his eyes he couldn't believe how unreasonable she was being over this, considering it was an honest mistake there was no need for name calling. Looking back he noticed that Blaine was staring down at his dirty sneakers, eyes glazed over and it made something strange curl in his stomach. Acting irrationally he reached out gently placed his hand under Blaine's chin, raising his face to look up.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said softly. "She isn't usually like this."

With wide-eyes Blaine stared up at him and nodded slowly.

Realizing how inappropriate it was Kurt jerked his hand away and cleared his throat. "Yeah, she ugh—she's not so bad once you get to know her."

Blaine gave him a disbelieving look. "They call her the _Fire Dragon_ of Vogue Dot com."

Smirking Kurt folded his arms over his chest. "She does give the word bitch a whole new meaning."

"That's not even the worst she's said to me…" Blaine muttered, wringing his hands.

"Has she been harassing you?" Kurt demanded, his blood boiling.

If there was one thing he couldn't stand was people being harassed or bullied around him. Since he had been personally on the receiving end of Santana's cut throat words he knew how devastating and cruel they could be.

"No—I didn't mean to—I mean I didn't say that so that she would get in trouble or anything—"

"As your employer it is my job to make sure the work environment is safe so tell me." Kurt said, gritting his teeth together.

"No—she isn't so bad like you said and I'm—just being oversensitive and stuff—"

"Blaine." Kurt said sternly.

He sighed. "Well, she isn't exactly warm and fuzzy towards me…I-I don't know what I do half the time to make her hate me…."

"She doesn't hate you and trust me I will be speaking to her about that attitude."

"No—please I don't want to cause trouble—" Blaine pleaded, looking anxious.

"God, you are so _adorable_."

It seems that Kurt had picked up a bad case of word vomit.

They slipped effortless out of his mouth and instantly he regretted it. Blaine looked startled for a minute before he mumbled a lame excuse about needing to file paper work or whatever it is that he did when he wasn't searching through the garbage for a new wardrobe. However, those words hung in the air like an uncomfortable silence between them mostly because Kurt realized that he had meant them. Observing Blaine around the office, being kind and well-mannered it was very enduring. Yet, he was still _Blaine_, his simple—plain old—grandpa socks wearing secretary who knew his coffee order like the back of hand.

There was absolutely, positively no way he'd find him attractive….Was there?

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter Blaine starts showing his true colors:) This chapter is unbeta'd so all the mistakes are my own. What do you guys think? Should Blaine be evil too? Let me know:p **

**Send me some love. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This fic contains; graphic violence, coarse language, sexual mature themes, homosexuality, sexuality, bisexuality, stalking, creepy behavior, kinks, death threats and mental instability.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

_I'll Be Watching You_

* * *

They were fighting again.

It wasn't _un_common to see people in relationships fight but he could tell this one was much more serious. Kurt was fuming, face twisted up in anger as he shouted at his lover throwing various insults and if he wasn't mistaken objects he could find. He grimaced watching Kurt pick something else up and chuck it at Adam's head who ducked just in time but, that didn't stop the object from clamouring loudly to the floor.

Inching closer, also trying not to been seen Blaine strain to listen as Kurt bitched and raved about finding a text from an _anonymous_ number on Adam's phone.

Of course, what they didn't know is that Blaine had jotted down Adam's number months ago and went out and bought a disposable phone, and then proceeded to send cock photos and love messages via text message. It was also convenient that Adam received all these messages while he was at Kurt's house having dinner. From his position he could hear almost everything. Adam's blatant denial and claiming he didn't know who was texting him and that he could never betray Kurt's trust, but of course Blaine knew how _deep _Kurt's insecurities ran, even the slightest thing could push him over the edge.

Just like he predicted Kurt overacted.

But this fight was going a lot better than he planned.

It wasn't that he wished Kurt to be _un_happy he just didn't want to see him happy with Adam. It was obvious that the couple weren't meant for each other and he figured its better they realised this sooner rather than later.

The night sky light up with a loud crackle of thunder, a warning of the coming storm. Sighing deeply Blaine knew it was his signal to go. He wouldn't chance being sick for work tomorrow mostly because he knew that Santana would have his balls.

Gathering his things, he tucked his dick firmly back into his pants having got aroused by the sight of Kurt getting angry and slowly crouched down from the back window. Keeping low he nearly crawled through the backyard hidden by the darkness and carefully opened the gate, easily slipping out towards the sidewalk. Luckily the entire street was deserted due to the bad weather so he made his way to his car without being seen. Igniting the engine he drove back to his place, smiled at Nick before going to bed.

The next morning he awoke eagerly for work, getting dressed in the same fashion that he did every morning then went to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and was pleasantly surprised when he saw Nick holding hands with his boyfriend Jeff who looked very ecstatic to see him.

Leaning against the kitchen counter Blaine grinned at his friends. "You guys look….Tired."

"Yes," Nick said clearing his throat aware of Blaine's teasing smirk. "We've had a long night."

"Long and hard don't forget," Jeff quipped cheekily.

"Spare me the details please." Blaine said shaking his head.

"Come on sweetie, why don't you let me hook you up with a friend of mine? He's dashingly handsome and smart I'm sure you'll just adore him."

"God, you guys are relentless. How many times can I say no before you two understand that it's never going to happen?"

"That's not what you said a few days ago." Nick said sipping his coffee.

"Did you take out the garbage?"

Nick wrinkled his nose. "There is some sort of rat infestation here!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Then my answer is still no."

"Please," Jeff whined, trying to use his puppy dog eyes. "What if I already told him that you wanted to meet?"

"What?" Blaine sputtered. "Why would you do that—"

"Because we love you," Jeff said sternly. "And to be honest….I've never actually seen you with a boyfriend—"

"Maybe it's because I've never fucking _had_ one." Blaine barked, stunning Nick and Jeff into silence. They looked at him like he had started speaking a different language and balancing plates on his head while doing gymnastics.

"I'm sorry I—I don't usually make a habit of swearing—" Blaine stuttered once he realized the outburst was out of character.

"Dude, you should swear more often. That was awesome." Nick said astounded.

"I am totally turned on right now." Jeff replied, licking his lips.

They shared what Blaine called _bedroom eyes—_where Nick would stare ravenously at his lover, unsuccessfully trying to undress him with his eyes and Jeff would clenched his legs together breathing heavily—it was all very _erotic_ to anyone who hadn't just woken up and was late for work…..Blaine wondered if he could leave without being noticed.

"Don't worry sweetie, that's nothing to be ashamed of." Jeff said softly, now out of his Nick trance.

Blaine gritted his teeth together because he hadn't meant to tell them that. "I can appreciate your good intentions but my answer is still no."

Jeff frowned but didn't press the matter.

"I'm late for work anyway, see you guys later." Blaine grabbed his things and walked out the door.

Fuck, he was so stupid for letting them know that he hadn't had a boyfriend yet now they'd just be on his case more. Growling under his breath he moved quickly to his car and got in. When he got to the office he sat at his tiny desk and began doing is work, while viewing Kurt through the window. It hurt him to see his beautiful boy so forlorn but he was satisfied that Adam was no longer in the picture.

Perhaps he could arrange for Adam to meet an _unfortunate_ accident.

Not now though, now he needed to focus on getting Kurt to spread those lovely long legs nice and wide for him.

When lunch time came around he brought Kurt his usual coffee drink into his office.

"Thanks you are a life-saver." Kurt said snatching the cup out of his hands.

"You're welcome," He said seeing Kurt's Adam's apple bob with each gulp. That wondrous, astoundingly pale neck was such a sight to behold; Blaine licked his lips then averted his eyes to distract his dangerous thoughts.

He often wondered what it would be like to see that neck drenched in blood and cum.

Scurrying out of the room he went to his desk and grabbed his bag heading off to lunch. Various people joined their friends, laughing and chatting loudly with each other while he walked alone. Blaine often found it hard to connect with people in the office since they were all so vain, fashion obsessed carbon copies. It was nauseating trying to hold a conversation with anyone—except Kurt of course.

Shoving in his hands into his baggy jeans he went to his car and drove to a bar a block away. It was a dingy place, the paint peeled from the walls, patrons were old and rugged frequents and probably the only customers that came here but Blaine had business to attend to so he paid them no mind.

"Gin and tonic," He said to the bartender taking a seat on one of the stools. Looking around the nearly empty bar he slowly took off his glasses and shoved them in his pocket. It wasn't like he needed them they were just for appearances only. The bartender pushed his drink towards him and he rolled his shoulders before taking a tiny sip. The alcohol burned in his throat but it was a welcomed taste.

"Look who just crawled out of hell." A voice drifted beside him.

Blaine continued to sip his drink ignoring the crude comment.

"Not going to play nice today huh?"

Placing the drink down Blaine turned slightly to the man who was sitting beside him.

"Cut the shit." Blaine snarled, his patience running thin. "Did you get what I asked for?"

"Maybe I did….Maybe I didn't….Who knows, maybe you'll have to _frisk_ me for information."

"Sebastian—" He warned.

"Yeah, yeah," Sebastian smirked, pulling a large envelope from his pocket. "You're such a party pooper."

Blaine quickly snatched it out of his hand before opening it.

"Excellent," He hissed, grinning wildly.

This is exactly what he needed.

"This is all the information you could find?"

"Yup," Sebastian said. "Social Insurance Numbers, Birth certificates, Licences, Passports—you name it and everything is in there…..I can't believe they actually let you out."

"Yeah," Blaine said. "They think they actually cured me."

Sebastian chuckled. "You're still the same twisted fuck I remember…What have you been doing now that you're out?"

Blaine shrugged looking through the envelope. "Nothing much really, got a job at Vogue Dot com and they put me in an apartment just until I get on my feet."

"Have you relapsed since you've been out?"

"Why the fuck do you care?" Blaine snapped. "Since when did you start asking questions about my life?"

"Don't get your panties in a knot." Sebastian said rolling his eyes. "I was honestly just curious."

"You're my whore Sebastian that's all you are and all you'll ever be. I pay you to do stuff for me so why don't you just shut up and take it like a man?"

"I love it when you talk _dirty_ to me." Sebastian winked.

Blaine drowned his drink in one gulp before slamming some cash on the table. "I'll see you next week for the rest of the stuff that I asked for."

Striding out of the bar he jogged to his car, got in and drove back to work just as the lunch break was ending. Walking by with Santana trailing behind, Kurt stacked a mountain of paper work on his desk.

"I'm sorry and I hate doing this to you but I need all of this done by today." Kurt apologized. "The Launch is in a few weeks so make sure everything is organized, I need you to book the Catering Company, somehow pull six hundred chairs and tables, plus builders for the stage, productions and an estimate at the cost of everything." Kurt sighed. "Okay, I think that's it….By the way you look good without your glasses."

He wanted to kick himself for being so stupid.

How could he forget the most important aspect of this entire fucking charade?

Blaine ducked his head at the compliment. "T-Thank you,"

Kurt smiled then walked into his office while Santana glared daggers at him.

"Don't get any ideas twink." She said before disappearing behind Kurt.

Blaine gritted his teeth together watching her leave. With cold, calculating eyes he observed her behavior as she spoke animatedly to Kurt behind the glass wall. Since the day he got here she had badgered him, constantly degrading and belittling him every chance she got. In fact she had grown from a mild annoyance into downright _infuriating_.

How was he was supposed to keep up this pretense if she kept pushing his buttons?

Yesterday, he nearly snapped and told the bitch to go fuck herself almost exposing him true character.

Yes, she defiantly needed to go.

It seems Adam wouldn't be the only one subjected to an _unfortunate_ accident.

**vVv**

"What did I say about working too hard?"

Startled Blaine looked up from the mountain of paper work he hand in front of him to stare at his boss. It was the end of the day and he still had so much work to finish before the weekend.

"I—I'm sorry I didn't mean to I was just finishing up really—"

"Relax." Kurt replied smiling.

"There so much to be done. If I stay for another hour then—"

"Blaine." He said sternly. "Go home."

"Okay," Blaine sighed putting his work away as Kurt shut off the lights in his office and grabbed his messenger bag.

Together they walked towards the elevator in silence.

"Do you drink?" Kurt asked as the doors were closing.

"Umm—no not really—I may have wine occasionally but nothing too heavy because I don't like the taste—"

"Good." Kurt said shortly. "I want you to come over to my house for drinks."

"I—um are you sure?"

"Yes," Kurt said but didn't look at him. "I feel pathetic drinking alone so I figured since you aren't doing anything tonight that you'd at least enjoy the company."

"How did you know I wasn't doing anything…?" The question died on his lips when Kurt gave him a deadpanned look.

They didn't say anything else to each other until they got to the ground floor where Kurt instructed Blaine to follow his car to his house—of course Kurt didn't know that he was planning on doing that anyway. Parting ways Blaine did as he was told careful to keep a respectable distance between their cars so that Kurt wouldn't think he knew the area.

While he was in his car he whistled to himself, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. It was finally time; the prefect moment to show Kurt how happy they could be together. Blaine laughed, it was a strange sound because it wasn't forced and soon he'd be free of this fucking charade, able to live his life with Kurt.

_Always and forever._

The time for lurking in the shadows was over.

When he arrived Kurt opened the door and they both walked into his house. After taking their coats he walked into the kitchen and Kurt grabbed a bottle of Merlot but struggled with the cork.

"Allow me," Blaine said taking the bottle from his hands, careful to brush his hands against Kurt's. "You can get the glasses."

They locked eyes and Blaine maintained a smoldering stare that made Kurt tremble with desire. This was just a prelude to the feast that awaited him as Blaine maintained composure, never letting his true intentions become known.

"Thanks," Kurt blushed turning away. "I don't have a cork screw which is weird because I love Merlot."

"I am a fan as well," Blaine replied slipping his hand into his pocket, producing a small vile of a clear white substance.

Kurt placed the glasses on the table beaming at Blaine. "How about some music? Do you like Jazz? Soft rock? Wait, don't tell me Taylor Swift."

"You caught me," Blaine said fighting a smile. "Do you have anything to eat? I am absolutely famished."

"Sure," Kurt said opening the fridge looking around. "What do you want? I have left over Lasagna, Fish, umm—some pie that Rachel left here and ohh—do you like cheese cake?"

Snatching one of the glasses off the table Blaine poured the white substance in before mixing it with the Merlot until it dissolved, blending together. Living in the hospital did provides its advantages, for instance he knew where he could find specific drugs that weren't prescribed.

It was time that Kurt realized that they were prefect for it each other.

With a devious smile he slowly walked around the counter.

"We also have—Oh!" Kurt jumped, hand falling over his chest. "You scared me."

"I find that Cheese cake goes particularly well with _velvet_ wine." Blaine said holding the glass towards him.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter:) Ohhh, I wonder what will happen next? Will Kurt make it out of his house alive?;)**

**Send me some love. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: This fic contains; graphic violence, coarse language, sexual mature themes, homosexuality, sexuality, bisexuality, stalking, creepy behavior, kinks, death threats and mental instability.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

_I'll Be Watching You_

* * *

Groaning Kurt rolled onto his side, stretching his limbs out.

His entire neck felt incredibly stiff and his arms ached, yet he felt well rested like he hadn't slept in years. Sighing, he threw his arm over his face, shielding the blinding sunlight from his eyes. Licking his dry lips he wondered how much he drank and then cursed when he realized he must have passed out sometime during the night. _Fuck_, Blaine must think he's a terrible host. What the hell was he thinking asking his co-worker and employee to have drinks with him? Swallowing thickly he pushed down a feeling that was starting to crawl its way back up.

Ever since his breakup with Adam he knew that spending another night alone drinking into oblivion would have been more pathetic than spending it with _lame_ Blaine.

Opening his eyes he slowly looked around the room and was satisfied when he didn't see Blaine anywhere. Perhaps he had went home after? Kurt could only hope. It was embarrassing enough getting completely trashed in front of a co-worker. Pushing himself up on his elbows Kurt, stiffen and his brows furrowed because something was defiantly _wrong_.

Metal glinting in the sunlight caught his attention. There, beside him was a chain welded to a loop and drilled into the hardwood floor. Following the length of the chain with his eyes, he noticed it pooled on the ground before trailing up the bed, a chunk of it nestled between his legs and the rest disappeared behind his body. Kurt panicked, his hands automatically shot up and he realized the chain was tied to a collar clasped around his neck.

What the fuck?

In frenzy his blunt nails scraped at the metal, desperate to find a way to release it. His heart thundered in his chest as he struggles to find a way to be free from the chain. What the hell was going on? After several moments of trying to tear that damn thing off his flesh he gave up. Breathing deeply he heaved, frantic to understand where that _thing_ came from and what the hell it was doing around his neck. His hands shook as he recalled the events of last night but became frustrated when his mind continued to remain blank.

"Okay, don't panic." Kurt told himself exhaling.

Throwing the covers off his body, he placed his feet on the cold floor. The chain fell off his lap clamoring nosily to the ground. Kurt realized that it was long enough to drag into the living room so that he could call the police. Picking it up, he pulled it along with him to the living room but stopped halfway when he heard music coming from his kitchen. Confused, Kurt cautiously approached, trying to be as quite possible. His jaw dropped when he saw _Blaine_ humming by the stove making what appeared to be breakfast.

"Blaine?" Kurt called astounded.

When he turned around Kurt took an involuntary step back.

This man standing in front of him certainly _wasn't_ Blaine. For starters this imposter was dressed _impeccably_, no wild fizzy hair or mismatched clothing, but his hair slicked back, navy blue shirt crisp and clean. There was an unspeakable force swirling around Blaine something completely unrecognizable was drafting off him and Kurt quivered to think about how this evil plan was concocted all along. Before he could retreat those eyes fell upon him, like a knife they penetrated his skin and this Blaine was ravenous for something—Kurt wasn't sure what but he knew whatever it was it wasn't good. Those eyes that he had spent months thinking were pathetic and defenseless now held a new meaning, they were tortured and ominous and Kurt found himself shrinking under the intense gaze.

It was like his body was surrendering itself.

Kurt instinctively fought the urge to lower his eyes because this was his house _goddamnit_ and Blaine had fucking chained him to the floor.

"Good morning." Blaine said his voice formal. "You're late for breakfast."

"Late?" Kurt repeated incredulously. "What the _fuck_ is going on? Did you put this chain around my neck?"

Blaine is eerily calm. "Yes."

"Why?" He snaps. "Get this thing off right now!"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that Kurt."

"Why not?" He bellowed, growing more hysterical with each passing minute. The fact that Blaine is completely contemplative, barely blinking an eye at him makes him want to scream in his face. It makes him feel trapped, like a dog corner and outnumbered.

"Because I _own_ you."

Those few words make Kurt shudder in fear. The slightly derange look on Blaine's face is enough to alarm him and he doesn't like it, he can feel the possessiveness seeping off him pours like a potent stench. Kurt wants to go back in time and wished he could have seen the signs, he wished he could have known that Blaine was a nut job before inviting him into his house.

But now it's too late.

Now he has nowhere to go and no-one to call because his ensnared in the four walls of his own home. The utter horror of the situation is enough to make him want to collapse. It turns his stomach thinking about it.

How long had Blaine devised this plan?

Most importantly how long would he be his prisoner?

Those hazel green eyes glisten with desire and the promise of destruction. All along he had known there was something incredibly _off_ about Blaine. He knew it the day the met, he was too scripted and the fact that he knew Kurt like back of his hand was enough to cause alarm, but of course he ignored all of these warning signs.

Kurt had fucked himself over.

All those times Santana kept telling him there was something weird about Blaine, the way that he would watch him was primal, like an animal stalking its prey. Kurt nearly choked with the realization. The room started to spin and he felt like he was tumbling downwards. Inhaling sharply he felt he was suffocating, the air is thinning and all he can do is stand there and hyperventilate because right now, in this very moment he was so unbelievably _fucked_.

Desperation unlocks his muscles and just like a cage animal he acts irrationally, turning around he sprints back into the living room and just before he reaches the cordless phone the chain constricts around his neck thrusting him backwards. Kurt gasps falling hard onto his ass, eyes watering with tears as the metal digs into his skin.

"_Tsk_, _tsk_." Blaine says. "I wouldn't suggest doing that again."

Kurt coughs violently, panting as his lungs fight for air.

"The phone is disconnected anyway." Blaine said casually. "Now come have breakfast. I didn't slave over the hot stove for nothing."

Sitting on the floor Kurt placed his hand over his chest trying to still his harsh breathing. Tears sting his eyes but he doesn't want to cry, to let Blaine know that he's won. Slowly he rises to his feet, his hands swiping at the residual tears and walks into the kitchen where Blaine places a large plate of food in front of him.

Kurt sits on one of the stools, crossing his legs trying to keep his appearance composed but inside he is screaming. Raising an eyebrow at the food he stares at it suspiciously and doesn't move to eat it. Feeling eyes on him, Kurt squirms uncomfortably in his chair.

"Eat it."

It's a command, both shrilling and unnerving. Snorting he crosses his arms stubbornly over his chest and glares at the man in front from him.

"No."

"_Kurt_," Blaine growls.

"No, I won't eat it until you tell me what the hell is going on."

Blaine smiles, it's a bleak twisted thing and it makes Kurt quiver inside. "What's going on here is that I _own_ you now. You are mine so you better start doing as I tell you to do."

"And if I refuse?"

Blaine just stares at him impassively. "You won't."

Kurt snorts. "What makes you so sure?"

"I just know. I've known since the moment we met, you are supposed to be mine."

"So instead of asking me on a date like a regular person you have to kidnap me!" Kurt barks. "I can tell you right now that the whole kidnapping thing you've got going on isn't working towards your advantage."

"Isn't it?" Blaine challenges darkly. "And you're sure about that?"

"Positive you psychopath," Kurt snapped. "Great that's all I need."

Blaine clicks his tongue but doesn't respond.

"I'll call the police you know. You won't get away with this."

"And tell them what exactly?" Blaine replied. "That you _let_ someone into your house and the next morning you were chained to the bed….? They'll probably think you have some weird kink. Technically I haven't done anything to you, except made breakfast which you are refusing to eat."

"You kidnapped me." Kurt barks his patience running thin.

"You _live_ here."

"So I guess chaining me unwillingly doesn't count?" Kurt spat sarcastically.

"Just a small precaution."

"What are you going to do now huh? Rape me?"

"Only if you'll enjoy it," Blaine smirks.

Kurt huffs. "This isn't some game."

His face hardens. "Oh, but it is…. It's a game Kurt and if you don't already know I'm winning." Walking around the counter Blaine moves to stand behind him and braces his hands on his shoulders. Immediately Kurt stiffens, he wants to shrug Blaine hands off but he doesn't move a muscle.

"I know that," Blaine says lowly. "Because I've been _watching_ you for months…..I know exactly where you keep your underwear, which drawer your vibrator's in and that little spot under your ear that makes you cum _so_ hard…..I know your toes curl after sex and that you can't function without a cup of coffee in the morning…All of these things I can recall on the spot because observing is a talent. See most people like to talk, jabbering away like some mindless puppet or they are always in a rush never taking the time to see the beauty of their surroundings…Well, I like to take my time….." His finger trails up his neck and Kurt shivers. "To get what's underneath you have to wait and I did…I waited for so long until the right time…"

Blaine dips his head so that his hot breath is caressing his ear. "You are such a rare beauty, so sensual and ignorant to your own radiance. I will have you Kurt broken; bloody and destroyed I _will_ have you."

Tightening his hold Kurt shifts under his large callous hands gripping his shoulder blades. Blaine's blunt finger nails dig into his sensitive skin no doubt leaving a bruise. Closing his eyes Kurt tries to keep his tears at bay but there's no use, everything is crumbling around him.

"….The first day I saw you standing at the entrance of Vogue dot com so unsure of yourself, like an empty canvas begging to be splattered with blood and cum. Untouched, so fucking innocent, prefect to be mine."

"P-people will come looking for me." Kurt said his voice shaky. "You won't get away with this."

"I already have." Blaine said, licking the shell of his ear making Kurt cry out in disgust. "You're parents are away for the election, Finn and Rachel are on their honeymoon and you're dear _sweet_ friend Santana is enjoying her own vacation because apparently she receive two tickets in the mail for Peru."

Kurt's blood boiled. "You can't do this—"

"Correction—_can_." Blaine murmured darkly, his hands stroking his neck. "You think you can escape me, Kurt? I'm everywhere. Once you think you're finally rid of me I'll find you and fuck that _tight_ ass of yours."

"No—you can't—" He sobbed. "_Please_—"

"You'll see, soon enough you'll see what I've always seen. We're _prefect_ for each other."

* * *

**A/N: Shout out to my wonderful Beta ElleA26IT who is sick. This chapter is for you girl and I hope you get better soon:) **

**Thanks to all those people who reviewed the last chapter and I'm terribly sorry for the late update, hopefully now things will be better! I just love creepy Blaine so sexy:p **

**If you haven't already check out my new story Dante's Inferno which includes War veteran Blaine and abused Kurt****.**

**Reviews make me update faster so send me some love! **


End file.
